


Existential Crisis

by Cosmicphandom2k16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicphandom2k16/pseuds/Cosmicphandom2k16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil walks in to find Dan have an existential crisis. (Little drabble written for my eldest daughter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existential Crisis

My eldest daughter gave me the prompt: Phil walks in on Dan, having an existential crisis.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dan? Dan? Have you got the spare camera?" called Phil from his bedroom. 

There was no reply. 'Funny, I thought I heard him in there about twenty minutes ago,' thought Phil. 'Did he go out and not tell me?' 

Phil sighed and went to see why his flat mate wasn't replying. Walking into Dan's room, he found Dan lying face down on the carpet, Phil's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dan? Oh my God!" 

For a moment he panicked, he quickly moved around Dan's body, and went down on his knees beside his flate mate's head. His eyes were wide open, and he seemed to be breathing. 

"Jesus, Dan, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" asked Phil as he clutched his heart. 

But no response was forthcoming. Dan had completely slipped into existential crisis mode. Again Phil sighed, he should have recognised the position, but sheer panic had clouded his senses momentarily. 

It was times like this that Phil felt completely useless. There really wasn't a lot he could do to pull his best mate back into the here and now. But he would try. 

"Dan? Come on, sit up, please. You're going to ache if you stay laid here on the carpet," said Phil softly, as he shook the younger man. 

Finally, Dan seemed to slowly come out of his crisis, he at least allowed Phil to help pull him into a sitting position. 

"What bought all this on again?" asked Phil in concern. "Have you been playing Chimbot again?" 

Mutely, Dan shook his head. The older man knew that sometimes, Dan would literally just zone out, and his brain would just questioning everything, from his exsistance, to why he was here. Causing his bestie to slip into an existential crisis. 

"Hey, want to help me edit our new gaming video?" asked Phil hopefully. 

But Dan just stared straight ahead at nothing. Phil moved a bit closer to Dan and moved his hand up and down in front of his face trying to get his attention back on himself, rather than letting Dan listen to the thoughts running through his head. When that didn't work, Phil tried clicking his fingers in front of Dan's face. By some miracle, this snapped Dan out of his trance. 

Phil breathed a sigh of relief. Finally Dan was back in the room with him. 

"Are you okay?" asked Phil as he placed a gentle hand on Dan's arm. 

"What? Yeah? Yeah, I'm okay! What are we doing on the floor?" questioned Dan uncertainly. 

"You were having another existential crisis, Dan," replied Phil was a small smile. As much as he hated Dan having these moments of crisises, Phil found them to be wholly adorable. 

Dan scrubbed his face with his hand, and sighed. "Not again, I'm sorry, Phil." 

"I guess it can't be helped, it's just a part of who you are," said Phil, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

~fini~


End file.
